


heartbeat

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 6 [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe's heart jumps to her throat and she hopes she remembers her CPR training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heartbeat

They were swimming and everything was fine—great, even. The sun was shining and it was beautiful. Until it wasn't. Until Beca was under the water too long and Chloe carried her to the surface. She was yelling for help and she passed Beca to the man that leaned down and he hefted her out of the pool. Chloe climbed deftly out behind her.

The redhead thanked her lifeguard training and prayed she remembered CPR because Beca wasn't breathing. She placed her hands on Beca's chest and started counting off compressions, muttering under her breath. “1, 2, 3, 4.”

As soon as she hit thirty, Chloe shifted forward and breathed two breaths into Beca, watching her chest rise and fall. Then she paused to listen for breathing before starting compressions again. The cycle continued until suddenly Beca started coughing up water, chest heaving for breath. Chloe cried out in joy.

Even as Beca struggled for air, Chloe held her in her arms, one hand pressed to her chest, feeling the strong heartbeat beneath her ribcage.


End file.
